


the middle scene

by Powdear



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Other, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powdear/pseuds/Powdear
Summary: "do you want me to stay or go?" he asked, simply, hoping juyeon would understand."please stay," juyeon said quietly, hearing sangyeon make his way in, closing the door behind him.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	the middle scene

**Author's Note:**

> if any if you is feeling sad right now, that's okay, you can get through it, here is a virtual hug for all of you *hug*

juyeon looked at the time through blurry eyes, tears that were not yet spilled obscuring his vision. it was a little hard to breathe, he could do this. get through it, he had time. he could put himself together again through comforting words he told himself, watching videos that cheered him up. even if he felt like he might not be able to this time, like he needed someone else to help him, to get him out of his head, reassure him, give him a little comfort that he couldn't give himself. he wished to have it but thought no one could do it. they wouldn't want to.

the window was wide open, the room beginning to get chilly but juyeon liked it that way. the smell of rain slowly invading every corner, the pitter-patter calming his heart a little even if it was making no difference in luring away his tears.

he was sitting on his bed alone, it was just a bad day. a few bad days, it would pass. he didn't need extra care, didn't need tending. he knew he would be alright, sooner rather than later and why was he feeling as if that wasn't the case? easily getting sad, letting himself be annoyed at things he wouldn't bat an eye at usually, thinking too much useless thoughts that he already thought of before. why was he… why was he…

a single hiccup followed by his hot tears spilling down his cheek stopped his restless mind.

" _ no, _ " he mumbled to himself before curling up into a ball and breathing deeply instead of focusing on crying. the faster he stopped, the better.

everything felt hopeless, he felt so weak trying to be quiet while he was breaking down, he could  _ do this.  _ a little more… a little more and it'd be all okay.

he pressed his hands to his face out of desperation, a desperate need to hide even if there was no one to see him right now, a hollow wish to ground himself and not feel as if the room had zero gravity and he was floating freely with no way to come down, no way to feel his body again normally.

he had lost control over his actions and let his emotions take control. consume him in a way he feared, maybe.. just maybe this time he couldn't put himself back together as fast or as easily as he thought he could.

a little more time.. a little more tears. a little more of him trying to shush himself so nobody would hear..

a little more until the door creaked open and a familiar voice called out to him.

"juyeonie, dinner-" sangyeon stopped himself once he realized. he wanted to run to juyeon's side, hug him tight. stay with him a while perhaps. offer him comfort and an ear if he wanted to talk.. but he didn't know. he couldn't be sure if juyeon even wanted him close.

"it's okay i.. i'll skip," juyeon rasped, getting familiar with the new way his voice sounded at the moment.

sangyeon's heart wouldn't let him leave.

"do you want me to stay or go?" he asked, simply, hoping juyeon would understand and not tell him what he didn't mean. he trusted juyeon to be honest the same way he trusted himself for the same.

and juyeon thought, thought of how he was afraid of burdening someone else, how he could deal with it, get better.. how he felt as if he was outside of his body at the moment and couldn't move even if that probably wasn't true. how… how he just wanted..

"please stay," juyeon said quietly, hearing sangyeon make his way in, closing the door behind him.

juyeon's bed slightly dipping when sangyeon sat down next to him. he didn't know why juyeon was crying, why he felt so broken. only that juyeon loved being  _ loved.  _ being cared for, hugged and held by warm hands, having someone run their fingers through his hair even if they stayed quiet and didn't say a single word meanwhile.

sangyeon reached out, making sure juyeon was aware before rubbing his temple with his thumb, hearing the other sigh. sangyeon ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his temple until he could feel juyeon's tense body relax under his touch.

and juyeon was starting to feel again. his body was not floating somewhere in the universe for no one to find. he felt the sheets underneath him, felt it was colder than before, felt sangyeon's warmth and it made him tear up again. he wasn't alone, he wasn't drowning in an endless sea of nothingness.

sangyeon was startled hearing juyeon hiccup again, instinctively pulling his hand away, thinking that maybe he was the reason this time, even if he hadn't said anything, even if all he did was just  _ be there. _

"no, no," juyeon did his best to turn around, easily managing to move this time. "don't go," and he reached for sangyeon's hand this time, holding it in his.

sangyeon looked at him fondly and lied down next to him. "wanna come here?"

and of course juyeon moved immediately to make himself comfortable in the other's arms. sangyeon putting an arm under his head letting juyeon get as close as he wanted to, ending up tangling his leg with his and burying his nose in sangyeon's neck which the other let him do.

sangyeon held him close and didn't say a word about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i comforted myself through writing this so i hope you liked it too, if not, that's completely okay 😅 love you 💗


End file.
